Pleasure to Have Met You
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: A night out with purchased company is far from a let down even with the rules set in play. MAY CHANGE IN RATING LATER. Pein narrates unless otherwise stated. WARNING:PeinxItachi
1. Pleasure to Have Met You

Pleasure to Have Met You

By: Itachi Silverwolf

When I first saw Itachi I had to have him. So here I am telling the lady staring at me with a photograph in hand picking my date for the night. She tells me with less than an encouraging tone that I'm picking the most expensive and there's an absolute guarantee I won't get laid tonight picking him. But what I saw was boots, jeans, and a odd necklace sitting against muscle. I knew how the game worked. I picked when, what would be worn, and where we were headed. All he'd do is stand at my side and look pretty. The most I could get out of tonight was a possible kiss good night. She told me Itachi was worth every dime, but didn't hardly care for another's touch.

I could live with that. After all it wasn't as if I had emotional ties to the male. He was just a face I pick out a book like so many before. What I didn't expect was the way my breath caught when a vice of velvet spoke after showing up ten minutes early. He didn't show any sign of caring about waiting on me. And I didn't expect for jean blue and a baby doll style top to have so much of my attention. Hair pulled back out of his face. The only piece of jewelry was the necklace. That sure as hell didn't bother me with what I was staring at. The look on my face seemed to amuse him just briefly. If I'd had been a mere animal I'd have been drooling... I'm sure.

A hand ends up against silk strands briefly before dark eyes turn meeting me. Closer up I notice the flecks of crimson found in Itachi's eyes. When he realizes I'm interested in counting the colors I see his eyes close a moment. Long lashes only make me notice his eyes more. Though my hand moves away from raven locks even though he doesn't protest. After all I was buying and upon receiving his cut of the cash it was his job to tolerate my touch and habits.

What I didn't expect was for Itachi to remain so still. After all I'd learned all ready he didn't care for touching. My eyes go to the door indicating I was ready to leave. A pair of boots were heard along my floor as the Uchiha reached for a long coat. Obviously the idea was to help me with my coat. Looking at the fact Itachi didn't appear in anything more than a thin jacket I decide to pull a fur from the rack. The decision I make is to quickly wear it and leave Itachi wearing the coat I'd left out.

There was no protest as he slid it on. Though I had to admit I pouted a bit. With the thick cloth features wee hidden. The features I'd just enjoyed staring at moments ago. Pullng the raven male to my side a bit tightly. I directed his arm along my arm. Once again dark lashes flickered as his eyes closes. I didn't care how many times he was annoyed with my touch.

Though I did admit I didn't want this beautiful creature angry with me. Tonight's party would be interesting in the least. Itachi looks at me only briefly. With my driver getting the door Itachi's steps were perfectly timed with my own. Though it was obviously he wished to remain slightly behind as if following. Obviously even at twenty one he knew who ruled the night out. Trained well.

In silence I watch my desire slide into the car seat next to me. My hand ends up brielfy along his thigh before he slides closer to my arm. I move my hand deciding to accept his side against my arm instead. It was obvious he wasn't envious of my hand being on his thigh. So many would've been. Calm, collected, and professional... this was knew to me. Maybe it'd have to request the raven male more often.

I decide to watch Itachi glance around the back of the limosine a bit. The whole space was indeed to ourselves. Though later in the night that would change. Thinking I could gain a bit of interest I decide to just take a moment to enjoy the sights through tinted windows. Itachi unlike me seemed to like the territory's sight through shaded glass. I just wanted to watch my chosen prize show interest in something. I thought of cursing myself silently until I felt his hand tighten a bit. The gesture was enough to gain my attention. As I looked towards Itachi the raven male leans against me a bit. I couldn't fight the cat like grin spreading as dark eyes closed briefly and the young male remained still for a bit before glancing towards me. Damn I was now certain I wanted this creature that so subtly held my attention so strongly.

There wasn't a sound as my hand slowly moved shorter locks of hair from in front of eyes. Only a blink. Once again flecked dark eyes stared at me. I swear my heart was skipping not just beating. Long lashes end up in sight again as he moves slightly towards my hand. Soon I found myself untying raven locks and letting them fall freely. They could be gathered before we left the vechile. Fingers brush through silk strands. Gathering raven locks with my hands allowing them to slip through my fingers with the younger male's movement I smirk a bit. I don't really notice Itachi's silent dislike of my idea shown by him moving to place his back against me a bit and releasing my arm some.

When we arrived I was certain he'd gather the silk curtain as carefully has he had before our encounter. If anyone could have the appearance of a prince and resist looking like a stray cat I'd dragged in this one could. That much I was certain. With my fingers slowly leaving the silk curtain I watch it becoming carefully gathered and returned to its tie. Once again Itachi ends up leaning against my arm with his hand wrapped around my arm. Later I think I'll find out if he has the same subtle behavior once I have him liquored up. The fun tonight would be.

_**A/N: Okay here's the deal. I haven't decided who the other guy will be only that he's older than Itachi. So anyone reading plese give me some Ideas... though... NO Deidara. He's younger than Itachi. Thanks!**_


	2. Intoxicated

Intoxicated

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Our arrival was well timed. After all the party hosted the mingling of several large interlocking companies. I realize several have paid for their date rather swiftly. None of them prove to have enough class to act like more than high paid hookers. I watch a few even leave their date waiting for them at a table upon going to greet me. I decide I'll introduce Itachi. The raven male remains silent at my side with each introduction. His hand tightens a bit around my arm. The action is subtle enough not to be noticed by the crowd, but I feel it. Who would've expected that my choice wouldn't care for the crowd.

Guiding Itachi along to mix in the crowd does not prove to keep greetings away, though they are less. I soon decide that to order drinks and figure I'll discover what happens once I add alcohol to the equation I all ready had. Would Itachi prove violent or a tease?

The first drink is accepted with a bit of hesitation. It was obvious there was something on the raven male's mind. With a murmur I inform my slightly reluctant partner I've done nothing to it. The same flecked eyes seem to inspect my body language a bit before actually taking a drink. The slightly hidden reaction told me that Itachi didn't care for champaigne. My next order would have to be something different. There was no way I had plans to continue forcing it upon him after that reaction. I decide the waiter will be picking up one champaigne glass empty and the other barely drank from.

Upon a pass by of the waiter I place the glasses on a tray. Itachi gives me a slight glance. My response is a half of smirk. I wanted Itachi comfortable enough to accept another invitation from me, but I also did not wish to appear like I would've stalked the guy. After all he was a paid for date. My next idea is to try wine. The younger male watches me a moment curiously. I realize that only when I notice his head tilt just slightly. Hopefully my next choice would turn out well. Though if I didn't I could always make my way to the bar. There had to be something the raven male liked.

It would be easy to find a wine that was liked. After all several wines were offered upon the pass of another waiter. The next glass I place in front of Itachi doesn't even get me a look. Maybe it was obvious to him what I was up to now. I watch a moment as briefly a sly grin crosses lips. I seem to pout though when Itachi decides the red wine isn't something he cares for either.

If Itachi had been anyone I'd purchased before he'd have been drunk by now on glass after glass of whatever was offered. After all it was free to the one I'd place money on for the night. Though watching Itachi had had thougths of purchasing for the morning as well. I figured my next try would be a white wine if I could make it possible. For now Itachi's attention was on the sound of string instruments. Long lashes move as eyes close for a bit. So classical music was an interest. I felt I had to note that for myself.

The white wine I choose doesn't even seem to slightly interest Itachi. Matter of fact the glass is skipped over for water. Now that brought a bit of pout into sight. Upon my movement from the table to gret someone I watch Itachi turn just slightly in the chair. His hands rest on upon the back of the chair with his face somewhat hidden. Though when my hand reaches towards him the movements from the chair to my side are smooth and cat-like.

My attention changes as someone moves towards us. I realize it's one of the waiters with a drink. The smell tells me the shot is expensive. A single malt scotch. Half a smirk plays on Itachi's features as he and the waiter have a slight conversation. Onyx eyes seem slightly playful as the shot is accepted with ease. The glass is tilted slightly in the direction of another just brielfy before it's drained. Now it's my turn to be amused. So he was into something a bit harder than what was being paraded around. Now that interested me. Though I coldn't help but be a bit jealous that someone else paid for that drink not me. Though I should've known that the raven male had to be a bit popular without being one to remove his clothing. Especially since the speech from the agency seemed quite rehearsed.

My eyes narrow a bit as I hear someone call Itachi by name. The younger male reaches taking a hand and kissing it. I soon realize the female in front of me isn't quite the empire I have, but she has influence. I hear her snicker and watch her hug Itachi mentioning something about being diappointed to hear upon her call that he was all ready taken for the night. I watch Itachi give an apologetic look along with a few sweet words. A blush spreads across features. Itachi kisses the female's cheek in a farewell as I decide it's time to break up this little reunion.

The scene was a reminder that unlike many I had chosen before Itachi did not bluntly have a preference in gender near the needed details. I soon make a decision that I fear will fall flat seconds after I decide it. Placing Itachi against me on the dance floor I can't decide my first step. Especially when the younger male takes slight advantage of the way I have my arm around his waist to slide his up around my neck. His scent is intoxicating much farther when he leans back just enough for me to feel his breath against my skin. Once again those eyes have me trapped. I'm drawn to them.

Why did a creature this sexy have to know what he was capable of? Surely he did, didn't he? Soon my decision is to try and lead Itachi along the floor. The raven male seems to watch my feet a bit before deciding to follow. As things press on with the music his head ends up against my shoulder. He chose the tinyest things and yet still drove me wild. It was hard to admit to myself that a purchae was getting the better of me. This one I wuld definitely purchase again. Murmuring to Itachi a moment about the hour earns me half a smirk and a very light kiss. Though I really wish to see how far that kiss could go I decide tonight isn't the night to try.

My thumb trails lightly down his jaw line briefly after the kiss breaks. The response of turning slightly into my touch drives me even more towards taking this boy out of the party and trying for more. Evading my senses is nothing more than a scent I can't place. If it is a colonge I can't place the brand. There's a small smirk when I end up attracting someone to fetch a couple of drinks to the floor. Obviously I was sticking with champaigne. He would have to suffer with the taste from my lips. Though the taste of scotch left in traces upon my lips made me lick my lower lip just a bit. Slowly is realize that the scent drawing me in was citrus oil with a bit of sandalwood. It was not a purchased cologne at , he smelled good!

_**A/N: Still in search of ideas. But I'd like to think I'm getting better. **_


	3. To Love a Crow

To Love a Crow

By: Itachi Silverwolf

With the party wrapping up I was left hearing so many farewells. With that I decide to whisper to Itachi. The raven male returns my thought. It was time to depart. Though our travels home would be with company. I'd promised others my driver would take them home. All too drunk to drive themselves home and happy they had arrived with others. So here I gained the rowdy company. It was me, Itachi, and three other couples for the ride home. I could live with that as long as they only eyeballed each other.

I choose to give my farewells with the younger male on my arm. I'm a bit jealous watching the female from before kiss Itachi on the cheek during her own goodbye. I knew that for many the drinking would continue. I was not sure about Itachi. So far I had watched him handle three shots of single malt scotch like a pro. Obviously he'd drank before.

Watching all pile in I smirk as I feel Itachi lean against me. The temperature was cooler now. Everyone happily makes conversation while helping themselves to champaigne. Even I know Itachi would not be into the drinks being passed around, but I try to hide my surprise as one of the couples springs a dinner reservation all us all. Dinner with Itachi sounded like heaven for the moment. Though I was certain part of that decision was my drunkeness; the other part had to be my newly discovered obsession.

I'm left being the one telling my driver of new plans. Though I'm hardly bothered when I notice painted nails against my thigh briefly. I couldn't tell if he was admiring polish he hadn't removed or seriously teasing me. Though I had to admit the move was bolder than the leaning he'd done before.

Moving my coat slightly to cover Itachi's jacket doesn't even gain me a look. I mutter to him that I didn't expect to be going to dinner at this hour. The whisper back only states that he didn't mind the idea. It is only then that I think about how much of an idiot I must seem for not being the one with the idea of dinner. After all the party wsn't for a meal it was for mingling.

With our arrival at the restaurant I feel Itachi's grip tighten just a bit. Obviously he didn't want me to be so quick with my exit. In truth there was no way I could be with such a creature at my side. I knew the rules of this part of the date well. The bill for the meal was on me. Itachi was not accountable. Even if this part of our encounter went sour I was responsible for the bill. Such were the rules of this game. I take my time in leaving the limosine bringing Itachi along with me. Though upon sight we all all brought to a 'more private' set of tables.

I realize very swiftly by the muttering between the rest the bill will be per couple. That made things easier on me. I wouldn't have to sit and sort out which portion of the bill was mine. I blink a bit as I hear Itachi's voice asking me if I was still all right with all of this. My response is a firm nod. After all it didn't wish to feel like an idiot now.

With orders placed I realize the raven male chose on of the least expensive items on the menu. I try to ponder if I should be offended or not. During my thoughts I feel Itachi's leg brush against mine a bit. I give a small smirk as a watch flecked eyes focus on me as if asking me of my thoughts. I mutter something about business parties being a mere annoyance and receive a small chuckle as a reply. I couldn't tell if he was humoring me or if he seriously was amused.

Dinner moves along smoothly. I noticed unlike the others and even myself Itachi stay away from more alcohol. I on the other hand had chosen a glass of wine with dinner. I was a bit surprised when Itachi chose to sipe a taste of my dessert. But I was far from bothered. The drive between houses was far from silent. Most of which Itachi remained seated next to me in silence. Though upon arrival in front of agency door I receive quitea surprise. Itachi moves closer just briefly watching me a bit. I have this chance to actually notice the crimson flecked through his dark eyes until I feel his lips against mine. The kiss this time is slightly demanding with Itachi in control. I hear the words 'good night' as he slides from the seat and out of the limosine.

It didn't take long for me to decide I wanted another taste. It didn't take long for Itachi to shut the door in my face with a bit of a snicker. A pout crossing my lips I realize I could enter the agency and request the raven male a second time come this evening. Instead of stepping towards the car I enter moments behind Itachi cursing myself for having an attraction to a date I paid for. It just wasn't right.

The glance back over his shoulder sends me chills. The half a smirk only proves he also thinks it's funny. I watch him disappear towards the back while removing the top. I so wanted what I saw! Raven hair fell against exposed flesh as the tie was removed. As I hear someone speak I watch Itachi continue to disappear. Distracted while being asked questions the woman behind the counter becomes frustrated with me. She soon calls my crush back to the counter.

I'm really at a lose of words when such a sexy creature stands before me wrapped in a couple thin layers. The lower being fishnet. The jeans he had on were torn at the knee. He looked comfortable. I hear a bit of laughter as he glances towards the pages in front of the frustrated female. I hear the words just put him down for tonight, along with a muttered not busy. Oh hell! Was this a set up? There's a small glance at me from Itachi followed by a bit of a grin and words see you later. The half stumbled walk away told me he was tired. The two words were like bells ringing in my brain. I find it hard to register the cash I'm pulling from my wallet. I'm left feeling very awkward when I'm handed back a few hundred dollars and told if there was anything strange I wanted she wasn't the one to speak to. Feeling very sheepish I shove the leftover money into my wallet.

I find it hard to keep up with the needed question while watching Itachi mingle among others employed by this azure haired female. I look even dumber when I give half a growl to hearing Itachi answer his cell phone with a grin. Who the hell was on the other side of that call? I had to know! Hearing the words 'love ya' stated so casually I feel I might end up fuming only lower my head ashamed hearing the Japanese word for younger brother. Now I'm the stupid one!

I watch the female laugh at me a bit. Before she moves aside some. What she gives me a view of only serves to give her a second laugh. She's enjoying me looking like an idiot obviously. I couldn't hear the music. I could see the wire attached to the earbuds. It was a fair assumption to make considering a saw no sign of headphones. The small bounce of Itachi's hip with a rhythm only he heard drew my attention likea magnet. I only had my attention stole back when the female blocked my view. It was time to go! I had a feeling I was all ready considered a fool.

Stepping back out to the street I know well that along with our next date could come serveral warnings. I mean with the show I put on I wouldn't be surprised it the lady was calling me later to return my money. I really hoped that call would not come my way. Instead I hoped to hear that knock at the door and see the raven male on the other side as I opened the door.


	4. Loss of Temper

Loss of Temper

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Calling upon Itachi was easy. It had become a habit. In two weeks time the raven male hadn't missed a night of being at my side. He hadn't protested anything. There was actually little was Itachi to state. While I enjoyed the fact that I could sit and brag about myself with the younger male there I didn't enjoy the fact that even after all this time Itachi did not even let me pry open a door. Though it was different to call upon the same male every night for a while. I now had to admit I had some kind of addiction to the game Itachi would play between us.

I enter the building tonight without calling for Itachi first. To begin with I hear he'd busy for the night. That's not possible I was the one that usually took Itachi out. So much so that others had stopped seeking the raven male. I'm told by the female behind the counter Itachi just left with someone. That is until she hears the sound of an argument outside. Now I want to know what is happening. I'm actually able to watch as Itachi leaves the car of a stranger soaked to the bone. While the other guy would probably get a refund for the night I now had my chance.

Despite Itachi's mood I decide to place payment down for the night along with the fee for the use of a room in the agency. There's a grin from the woman as she realizes I'm hung up on the raven male. Itachi disappears. By the time I'm shown to a room I notice the raven has done changed into a dry pair of jeans and curled himself up along a bed. The winter weather had to make the fact his hair was wet worse. Though instead of playing the role of the guy that's pissed or the role of the guy that is just going to watch I mutter to my driver leaving him with money in hand.

He disappears as I take a seat along the bed next to Itachi. My hand reaches out pulling him near me. With money paid I don't receive a protest. I watch him look away from me. Obviously not liking to look like the one in need. I try muttering that it was fine to just accept staying here for the night. He gives me a look that states I must be kidding.

I don't hear Itachi protest as I pretty much keep him still. Though I knew well the male hated being touched mostly. I know well that my driver will not be allowed back into the room. But he would be allowed to deliver the items I requested. I soon hear a knock at the door. Giving permission I watch te female from before enter. She places down a sweat jacket and a blanket. Itachi's eyes narrow. Even in distress he holds his ground. Interesting trait.

Without a word I wrap the jacket around Itachi. He gives me a look that says he didn't need a gift. Though the signs of him freezing were plain as day to me. Instead of worrying about the look I was getting I just claim it wasn't a gift at all. He eventually slides his arms into the sleeves and I smirk realizing the jacket is slightly too large. I barely see the peek of fingers. The blanket is the next thing I hand over. With it Itachi moves away from me. He accpets being curled up on the bed near me though. I choose to accept that he's unhappy and probably angry. I would be if I was in his situation.

After a bit I decide I won't interfere in Itachi's decision. After all I'd long had my coat taken and followed a request to get rid of my shoes. The bed itself was all ready turned down. I glance towards Itachi realizing he was slowly falling asleep. My hand goes against the skin of his neck briefly. At least he seemed warmer than before.

By now I expect Itachi to finish falling asleep. His eyes open to watch me. I realize rather swiftly he won't give into sleep with me in the room. I decide now I have a chance to actually speak to Itachi about a possible change of plans. Before I can even speak Itachi's lip brush mine as if to tell me not to bother with whatever was on my mind.

Itachi looks away from me when I start to mention I could take care of him. I start to speak again and the raven male shakes his head moving from the bed. By this time I realize Itachi is unhappy with the conversation. I decide to end it before he become frustrated enough to leave me holding only a refund.

I reach for Itachi. The raven male moves away slightly. By this time I'm frustrated. I paid for the time I'm receiving and I'm finished playing games with Itachi. Snatching him back to me I tell him to be quiet. Itachi narrows his eyes at me. More angry than afraid. What surprises me is when Itachi lets the blanket fall. It's then that I realize the younger male is planning to leave out the door. He has had enough.

I'm not letting him just walk away from me. No one just walks away from me. I sure as well won't let a _whore_ leave so easily. Grabbing Itachi as he moves away only gives me a moment because the raven slides free of the jacket. I realize rather swiftly that Itachi's the faster of us. Unlike me he knows the building. Narrowed eyes tell me I'm far from forgiven.

I knew well this argument would lead down the stairs. What I didn't expect was for my eyes to end up on a younger version of Itachi. And this one stared at me with pure hatred. This had to be the younger brother from the phone call. What surprises me more is the warning I hear from one of the excorts heading upstairs. Apparently the younger brother was like roses; full of thorns.

"You have to go now." The teen stands as he is the one running things. Now I'm pissed even more I won't let this little bastard tell me I can't see Itachi. The older of the pair disappears through anther door. The younger of the pair shows me a rifle before shutting the door. I understood the impression he wished to give me very well.

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't added to this in a while. I've been sick. Well here's the next chapter and I have no idea if I'll continue. Should I keep going? Should I end it? Does this even have readers still?**_


	5. Entrapped

Entrapped

By: Itachi Silverwolf

I heard laughter coming from somewhere on the street. There was a small alcove between what was once the large mansion's carriage house and the mansion. I didn't not expect to see the same raven teen that had showed me a rifle a few nights ago. I'd never noticed that the building took up the whole street even though I'd only seen a piece of it. The carriage house had been added to in order to create the place I knew well. And what was the same raven male doing behind the fence. Glancing a bit more I see Itachi slipping into the building wearing the jacket I'd bought. Obviously I knew he had the right to still be mad at me. "Sasuke, inside now!" I watch onyx eyes narrow at me. The flecking was less, but it was there. This is my only sighting of the pair for the morning. With the agency still closed there'd be no calling on Itachi for now.

But seeing the pair enter the mansion told me that people lived there. Something I didn't know before. I'm very surprised to see the same woman that arranged the many rendezvous between myself and Itachi. "I owe you a refund for the other night." I tell her the money isn't important. I ask her about the jacket I saw Itachi in. "Did you want it returned?". I shake my head. I bring up the blanket and she mutters about it being on Itachi's bed.

My next question is asking how Itachi is. "He's well." I soon ask her about the younger brother. She laughs some. "He's not legal yet. He's around because his brother is his guardian. He was supposed to stay out of it." Now I have so many questions. "Well you should be on your way. After all the building isn't open yet."

I glance up before leaving to see Itachi standing in one of the turret style windows with the blanket around him. Beside him is the younger brother. Now I understood a bit of the younger sibling's behavior. Leaving wasn't something I wanted to do without speaking to Itachi, but for now I'd have to wait.

I spend the morning sitting boredly at my desk. Until someone steps into my office dropping a stack of articles in my face. I first protest of old newspapers meaning nothing to me until I see a picture of Itachi staring back at me on a front page. There's a bit of laughter as I glance up. "You should know just who you're trying to take to bed with you. Don't you think?" I complain that I haven't brought Itachi into my bed only to hear laughter and the door close.

Looking at the articles sends shivers through me. The escort I'd been paying for by the hour had once been worth three times what I was worth now. With the loss of the pair's parents the family fortune had been squandered by a foster family. At seventeen Itachi had gotten not only declared an adult but took custody of the younger sibling when the foster home was brought up on charges. None of which I could find listed. They are a _riches to rags_ story. How had I missed that?

My memory went back to the look in Itachi's eyes when I tried to get him to take the offer of leaving the business he was in. I thought what I had seen there was anger before. No, it had mixed with anger when I tried to force Itachi to give me attention. Just what all lie in the past for the pair? The articles piled on the desk only left me more questions, and how had someone found them? They were the distant past for Itachi. And here I had thought it was only a joke when I read the word Uchiha printed on an ID bracelet around the younger brother's wrist.

"You are still going out with all of us tonight. Remember no dates just fun." I sigh even though I know it'd be better not to call the agency for Itachi tonight. "You are going, right?" I hear laughter. I only give them a nod. "Remember you can't bring him." I don't care to tell them that my nights with Itachi by my side may be over completely. The work day goes slow with my mind swimming with questions that have nothing to do with the company I ran.

It had taken us far to long just to get into this club tonight. What I hadn't expected was to see exactly what I'd spentmy day fantazing about standing on the floor with all eyes on him. Was this pleasure or business? I grow a bit jealous as Itachi's hand wraps around a blonde's wrist. The raven male pulls the blonde through the crowd. The pair weave through the crowd with ease. My brain had been on Itachi for far to long if I was seeing him here. I watch the pair disappear towards the club's balcony. At this point I decide to break away from the group I'd come with. Reaching the stairs I'm stopped by bouncers. "Sorry, the balcony's been rented for the night by some escort agency tonight." I try to protest I just wish to speak with one of them. "The rule was not to disturb them."

I try to see if there's some kind of deal I can make to get to speak to Itachi. "Look, the chick in charge own the place where they work and this club. I'm not giving up my job because of some lovestuck richie."

I'm ready to express my opinion of those words when I see Itachi on the stairs again. The bounces look from him to me. "I'll give him five minutes." The bouncer nods and steps aside allowing Itachi down the stairs.

"What do you want Pein?" I start to give an apology. "Don't. Just answer the question." I begin to fumble with words. "You're running out of time." Still fumbling with words I watch Itachi turn away. "Time's up." As the raven male starts his way back up the stairs I give a confession. I meant every part of what I said about taking care of him. After all I'd fallen for him.

Itachi turns looking at me. The bouncer moves to keep me from going up the stairs, but he doesn't stop Itachi from stepping down them. I don't smell liquor on his breath as he moves closer to me. "Look, I'm not pissed at you. You don't have to talk a fantasy to have another night." I tell him it's not fantasy. I mean it. Itachi half smirks briefly. "Go back to your friends. Enjoy yourself. Whatever you've learned about me... let it go. The legacy you think you know is only in name now."

Itachi's lips brush mine. "Go back to your party." I tell him I don't wish to. He shakes his head some. "Well, you're not going upstairs with me. I'm not giving you the chance to pick up where you left off with my brother. Good night Pein." I'm a bit disappointed until I fel his lips against mine. "Go back to your friends. Call Konan when you leave the for tomorrow night. I'll answer anything then, but not tonight. Tonight is my business. Good night Pein." Before I can say another word I watch Itachi disappear back up the stairs. Tonight it looks like I will have to do as I'm told.


	6. Terms of Agreement

Terms of Agreement

By: Itachi Silverwolf

I had made the phone call only to end up confused. Tomorrow Itachi was not working. I was told to show up at the agency by ten. Ten was a bit late to start a date, wasn't it? Then again I shouldn't have been drawing conclusions after I heard Itachi wasn't supposed to be working.

I arrive at the building to find a teenage blonde behind the counter with the same azure haired female as before. "Naruto, would you take this gentlman to the alcove?" The blonde teen nods. Now I'm confused. Wasn't there a price that had been skipped?

Once outside I watch the blonde disappear inside meeting up with the younger Uchiha as he makes an appearance. While one steps outside the other continues on his path. "Look if you expect an apology for before it won't happen. I had every right to protect my brother." I didn't expect an apology from the teen to begin with. "Here's the deal. You want answers you'll get them... but tonight is on my brother's terms. So decide right here if you agree or disagree."

I don't really hesitate to agree. With my decision Sasuke opens the door leading back inside the agency. I'm silent as the raven teen takes me up the stairs without a word. Even I know that I'm not inside of the actualy mansion. Instead of knocking the teen just opens the door. "He's here."

"I chose not to let you pay for tonight. Besides I have a paper due in the morning. But no, I still won't bring you into where I sleep at night." Itachi sits with his back to me writing. A paper due? I'm even more confused now. "Because of the fact my attention is divided I choose for this to be my time alone. Sasuke, you can go if you want." I watch the teen shake his head as Itachi glances over his shoulder. "Start asking Pein."

My first question is about the words he just spoke "An essay due for a college history course." Now I'm surprised some. Itachi went to college while doing escort work. Did that keep him out late into the night? "I deal with my choices." That comment was as if reading my mind. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I have a feeling you know that all ready. At seventeen I became the legal guardian of my younger brother. We stay in the mansion. It's not my home though Pein. It belongs to Konan's beau." I start on his past. He cuts my words off. "At one point in time that was true. It's not anymore. I choose not to dwell on it. The money I make now keeps us fed and keps us both in school. That's my only concern for now. Well that and not allowing Sasuke and Naruto to kill each other. Naruto is a younger cousin Konan's beau has custody of."

I make the same offer as before. "Pein..." This time I cut him off. In return I receive the same treatment. "Look I don't know if I could ever trust anyone enough to be a true part of my world. That's why there's no preference mentioned on the page you saw when you picked me. I'm not looking for rings and dreams. Only to be certain to keep Sasuke in school and fed." I make my offer again. This time with Itachi's younger brother listening.

"Obviously you have no idea how many times we've discovered those that are supposed to protect you don't." I didn't know much of the pair's past. I didn't want to start a fight. Instead I decide to make a proposal that would give me a chance to prove things to Itachi. After sharing this proposal I wait for Itachi's response.

"Under those terms then you'll be paying for a place for us to stay, food, college expenses and then some." I nod. I didn't really care about the money. I could always make more. Especially since the pair lived with little from what I'd learned. "What's the rest of this propsal?" For Itachi to ask for me to keep going meant I wasn't denied yet. "You do realize under those terms I'm not exclusively yours?" I nod. One step at a time.

"I'm not sure if this is even right." I watch Sasuke stare at me. It takes a moment to realize Itachi is also watching me instead of writing the paper. I tell him to finish the essay and think over my offer. That's all I can ask for currently. After all I had all ready proved that I had quite a temper when it came to Itachi.

The room is silent for a moment was Itachi goes back to witing. It doesn't stay that way. "Why even present the offer you did?" I shrug watching Itachi write from over his shoulder. The Uchiha leans back against me a moment. The handwriting is much neater than my own. I soon realize after watching some that Itachi was wearing glasses. Before I can mention it I hear Itachi. "You haven't seen them before because you haven't seen me do my college work." Maybe I wanted to see him when he wasn't following my arrangements now. Itachi pulls a chair across to the desk near him. When I decide to lightly fallinto it the Uchiha turns leaning against me some. His eyes close a moment when I kiss the side of his neck. "Nii-san... I'm going to bed." Itachi nods as Sasuke disappears.

_**A/N: Now it's time for a decision... will Itachi accept either offer from Pein? Is it time for him to rely on someone else yet? Or should he deny them both and continue on?**_


	7. Until We Meet Again

_**A/N: Sasuke narrates this chapter not Pein. Though it's obvious. And unfortunately this is the last chapter for now.**_

Until We Meet Again

By: Itachi Silverwolf

I soon learned all the details I didn't know about the night Itachi and Pein had spoke. My brother had accepted the terms offered in return we would no longer live in Konan's house. Neither he or I would want for anything and not have it. That I understood the moment Pein spoke. What I learned later made me tell Itachi to reject the offer. Though when the arrangement was over we would lose nothing in terms of material possession I could not agree to this knowing that the moment Itachi accepted Pein's offer he could not turn down the ginger male when he was called upon. Itachi was exclusively his to call upon at any point of the day for a year. The conditions in the agreement placed by my brother plainly stated that he could not put me or Itachi in danger nor could force my brother into anything sexual.

In truth I didn't like the idea of Itachi having to yield to someone to keep both of us fed. I already didn't care for Pein. Then again with our history it wasn't a surprise when I voiced that opinion to Itachi. "Sasuke, this is not your decision to make. It is mine. I've decided one year on retainer isn't the worst thing to happen in my life." Hearing Itachi talk about so casually while packing boxes made me want to vomit.

I start to protest all of this hoping Itachi will listen to my reasoning. "I never said I had to take anything more from him than the roof going over our heads. I'm not a child. This isn't about dreams and diamonds." I protest that we can stay where we are then. "We can't. He's done run off almost everyone else that used to call. Either way it's his money." I sigh knowing my brother was telling me the truth. As much as I didn't want to accept it either way it was his money that was being pocketed by my brother.

"Besides you gain a bed and and your own room with this agreement." I protest that I can do without my own room or a bed. The air mattress I called my bed wasn't killing me. Itachi laughs a moment. Even I know he was used to nothing more than an air mattress on the floor. I ask Itachi if he could ever share the bed he'll gain with Pein. I watch my brother shrug. "No idea. Right now my only concern is being out of the business for a year and then possiblly having to start again."

I hear Konan. "You know well I won't leave you starving. When this over Itachi if you choose to come back to working for me then it will happen without even a fuss. What I regret is saying goodbye to you in the business for a year." I watch my brother half smirk and joke with Konan. Even though he seemed so calm about the matter I can see the obvious signs of him being unsure despite acceptance.

Itachi glances at me a moment. "Why do you worry so? We've been through the worst all ready." I sigh though in the end I decide the words my older brother speaks are probably true. My eyes go towards the doorway as I spot a pair of cobalt eyes staring from just outside the door. "Sasuke?"

I return the hesitant greeting. "Are you and Itachi really leaving?" I nod. Though I'm a bit surprised when I see a tear on his cheek. Instead of saying something callus I only silently beckon the blonde to me. Naruto's arms end up around my neck swifter than I can protest. Itachi laughs while watching.

"Sasuke, if you think you want to stay here then that could probably be worked out also." I shake my head. There was no way I was going to let Itachi move into a place without me being able to step between any possible argument between him and Pein. I wouldn't leave Itachi to he mercy of someone else that easily.

"You'll still come around to..." I look at Naruto surprised to see the proud teen looking so broken. I start to stay I'll never be back here. Instead I refrain only telling Naruto I'll leave him an address. My fingers wipe the streaks of moisture from his face as I hear Itachi giving instructions for the packed boxes to be stacked at shipped. We were leaving the one place I felt I could be me, no matter the trouble I caused. And when I thought about it I was leaving where my best friend stayed. Though seeing Naruto made me wonder about the feelings between us. I look at the blonde slowly rising from the floor to standing. "Sasuke?" I tell him it's time I move on in life. And then mention that it's not goodbye forever. He doesn't seem happy with my comment.

I tense as I notice the sight of Pein. Of course he was going to be about; he was the one arranging and paying for our new home. Itachi looks at me a moment. "Sasuke. I'm stepping out to watch the movers. Remember there's a car waiting on you." I sigh hoping I soon won't be wretching up bile over this agreement.

"Sasuke!" The sound makes me turn all to quickly. I wave goodbye to Naruto after snatching up a bag. Choosing not to look back and hearing the blonde blubber over me only make me feel guilty.


End file.
